Flag Reborn
by anyabar1987
Summary: Combining the story lines from Code Knight and Knight Rider: Knife comes the sequel in which Aelita and Jeremy come together with Lisa as members of Knight Industries as they work to find the missing original members of FLAG.
1. Life goes on

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko they are owned by Moonscoop and Knight Rider is owned by Universal Media Studios. I do claim rights to Lisa Knight and KnIFE.

AN: Story takes place in my Code Lyoko /Knight Rider universe and also makes use of Lisa from Knight Rider KnIFE. If you haven't read either of them I would recommend looking for them under my profile so that you can understand some nuances in the story. I promise the cross over story is not a strange one and I feel it explains out what had happened in both main storylines.

In this story I reintroduce the Two Thousand so when I talk about KITT I will spell it either KI2T or KI3T

* * *

Aelita sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen. She had been trying to write a report for her school assignment since the night before. Sarah had gotten her into a correspondence program at the tenth grade level upon her moving to SSC at Christmas time.

Jeremy had been able to finish out the school year by doing correspondence work through Kadic. But with her new life she was able to skip ahead a grade. It also meant that she and Jeremy couldn't work together on any school assignment which was the down side.

There was a knock on her door so she pressed the door release and Jeremy walked in. "How is that oh-so-interesting paper you were telling me about coming along?"

Aelita threw a pillow from her bed. "Don't mock me Jeremy Graiman!" It still sounded weird to think of Jeremy as a Graiman instead of a Belpois so she said it often to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Fine be that way Aelita Knight!" Jeremy grinned and threw the pillow back at her bed. "Sarah wants us down in her office in five minutes, think you can manage that?"

"Wait a second and I will join you." Aelita said as she saved her paper and followed her boyfriend out into the hall. "Do you know what she wants us for? She rarely calls the both of us to her office at the same time."

"I have a feeling it has to do with the new car that came in last night while we were working on the Two Thousand." Jeremy replied as he walked beside Aelita.

"Oh you mean the car that had Billy and Zoe in a bad mood last night?" Aelita asked.

"Well that car is the only thing that has changed around here in the last twenty four hours. I have been busy this morning working on a final paper for Kadic so I haven't had a chance to poke around although from what I have picked up it is completely shut down and it doesn't appear to have a hand print scanner to turn it back on." Jeremy explained.

"Can you tell whether your father made the car though?" Aelita asked.

"It uses some of the same technology as KI3T which has never been mass marketed so unless the FBI stole more than we thought or that they have planted a spy, everything should be good," Jeremy explained.

"There is always so much to wrap your mind around when living here. I just hope that it isn't a spy because then that would mean that we are going to be back in square one where we started twenty-three years ago." Aelita worried.

"We fought the FBI once already and we were very weakened by their plans. But I think we can do it again. We are stronger than ever right now and will be even stronger once the Two Thousand is online. Sarah doesn't let us forget that staying alive is a war; our parents forgot that and they grew too comfortable to come up with a way to fight back against the other organizations." Jeremy comforted as they reached the office.

Going into the office they stopped short when they came face to face with not only Sarah but a girl of medium build and shoulder length light brown hair. Her green eyes bore right into the two of them and her clothes were wrinkled as if she had slept in them.

"Lisa, may I introduce you to my brother Jeremy, and to Aelita Knight." Sarah introduced, "this is Lisa Scott. We are waiting for Zoe, Billy and Mike to join us and then we will discuss what is going to happen for the rest of the day."

Lisa looked Aelita up and down, "Knight huh? How old are you?"

"Is it any of your problems with my last name being Knight?" Aelita replied as Jeremy held her back, "Legally I am sixteen if it is any of your problems! I could ask how old you are as well!"

Jeremy laughed as he attempted to correct Aelita's English, "Aelita, it is any of your business not problems."

Aelita glared at her boyfriend.

"I am not trying to be rude, I was just wondering, I am eighteen by the way. I was just wondering because my real name isn't Lisa Scott, Charles Graiman gave me an alias when he saved my life two years ago." Lisa nodded.

Sarah sighed, "Let's wait for the others before we get into too many of the details please. Lisa here has been debriefing me much of the morning and frankly it would be much easier if she only has to explain her peace once more."

Zoe and Billy walked in, "Sarah that car is crazy!" Billy replied all giddy like a kid at a candy counter.

"Your Father didn't hold anything back if her story checks out of course." Zoe added in much more reserved way than her coworker.

"Can I explain myself now?" Lisa asked as Mike stepped into the office.

Aelita and Jeremy sat on the floor while everyone else found a chair leaving Lisa to stand.

"Go ahead Lisa." Sarah nodded from behind her desk.

**Please Review**


	2. voting In

AN: So thanks to the humidity I am awake in the middle of the night so here is chapter 2.

* * *

"I was born as Leanne Smith and I lived in Montana until I was almost sixteen. A few months before I turned sixteen, my Father moved to L.A. to pastor a church in his home town. I got involved with a dangerous group known on record as The Ghost; the police actually debate if The Ghost actually exists. I know one of the higher up guys as "N", I was his girl and I was his face in the crowd. I was in and out of jail for a couple of months with none of my charges actually sticking for some reason." Lisa frowned. "Someone close to my father advocated to Charles Graiman to help me out and he tried to save me. He gave me the courage to try and sneak a spy into "N"'s warehouse however someone was one step ahead of me and "N" shot me in the face. I somehow survived and Charles took me in and had my face altered. He gave me a new identity and had me hide away for the last two years pretending to be someone else's daughter. When he sent me away he sent me with KnIFE because he didn't want KnIFE to fall into the wrong hands. He was supposed to come and get me on my eighteenth birthday however he died last year so when I turned eighteen I received a prerecorded message that advised me to stay where I was until I finished school to make sure I didn't raise anyone's suspicions about my identity."

"How did you live with this family?" Aelita asked.

"Charles Graiman had my appearance restructured and swapped my identity with a girl who had died the same day I was shot. She had been running away to join a cult so Charles just took her identity, schooled me with a cover story and sent me and KnIFE on our merry way." Lisa explained. "I spent the last two years training as hard as I could in various forms of martial arts and even convinced my pretend parents to let me take the summer camp program at the local police academy last summer."

Jeremy crossed his arms, "This isn't a game, you know? We are always at the ready for anything to happen around here. Aelita and I may only be fifteen and sixteen but we don't mess around; any waking moment is used in some way to further the name of FLAG."

"I never said it was a game. KnIFE has filled me in on everything pertaining to FLAG from the establishment back in the early nineteen eighties to its fall and recent reestablishment." Lisa nodded.

Zoe crossed her arms, "About KnIFE as you call the car. Why isn't it on any of our specs, once we ousted the FBI we found tons of data that had been hidden from the FBI but none of it pertain at all to a Knight Industries Field Experiment. Sarah's hand, which was hardwired in as a master handprint, isn't recognized by your car either."

"I can't answer that but maybe the answer is in KnIFE's databanks. I have only had access to all of the data for about a month now and even less time to actually go through the files that had been locked to me before that." Lisa explained.

Mike sighed as he shifted in his seat, "can we vote on whether to allow her into our club or not."

"Who wants to allow Lisa to join FLAG?" Sarah asked, "We will do it the old democratic way of secret vote everyone including Lisa will close their eyes and I will count the votes."

Everyone closed their eyes and after a few minutes Sarah announced that everyone could open their eyes. The count is one out of five. Do people want to give me their reasoning?"

Zoe responded, "You know my reasoning already Sarah."

"And for once I agree with Zoe." Billy agreed with his fellow techie.

Mike crossed his arms, "I frankly don't trust her because of the stunt she pulled when we first met."

Jeremy bit his lip, "I am kind of in the middle, and I want to trust that our father sent her but we already have enough work around here that we can't really babysit another person."

Aelita tilted her head, "As you can tell I voted yes. You all took a chance on me. Yes, my mother and Father were original FLAG members but you had no way to know if I was telling the truth at first. It isn't really fair to judge one person when you didn't judge another."

"Thank you for that Aelita. So I know you all have your doubts about Lisa and I can't say that I believe her fully as well myself after everything that we have been through. I however have another option," Sarah explained, "we can vote to put her on probation and make her earn our trust."

Everyone closed their eyes and didn't open them till Sarah had given them permission.

"The count is five out of five, you can stay but on probation for the time being Lisa." Sarah explained, "And I had already thought of a plan on how this will work." Sarah held up six cards, "I am sure Mike, Zoe and Billy remember these."

Billy took five of the cards and groaned as he passed them out to everyone but Lisa.

"I have locked down the entire base as it used to be when we were run by the FBI. The only rooms that are not locked are the gym, not including the storage rooms, the kitchen and of course the living pods which already require your password and bathrooms. All public computers will require you to enter your base password and will time out after five minutes of inactivity." Sarah listed off the areas they wouldn't need the cards. "The computer will also check bio signatures of any person in any of the logged areas."

"What about me?" Lisa asked, "I know I am the one on probation and while I don't like it I am not going to complain, I am the newcomer here and I deserve to be questioned."

"You will have a base password that will allow you into your living pod and that will grant you limited access to the computer network. If you are anywhere near KnIFE you WILL be accompanied by one of us and if you leave the base you will do so with Billy, Zoe or I. You will be doing the grunt work around here, I am not going to lie you are going to have to work to earn everyone's trust around here. If anyone asks you to do something you should do it." Sarah explained to Lisa as she put her key card around her neck.

"I accept." Lisa nodded.

"If we decide you can stay after an undefined amount of time we will discuss your status and other issues concerning your identity." Sarah nodded solemnly to the group, "Why don't you get busy with everything you all need to do. Jeremy, could you stay for a few minutes?"

* * *

Please Review


	3. Probation

Everyone left the office except Jeremy and Lisa but Billy poked his head back in the room, "That means you to Missy, Zoe and I need you to do something for us. You can get your pass code as soon as she is done meeting with her brother."

Lisa left them and went down to the work bay with Billy.

Sarah sighed, "I know I was supposed to go with you to your graduation from Kadic however I can't at this time. You are going to have to go by yourself."

"I figured that. I wasn't going to go anyways. We have too much work to do around here. I am just a correspondence student, I am not required to be there, and they can just send me my certificate of completion. It isn't like I am graduating from university or something like that, it is just junior high." Jeremy shrugged.

"Jeremy, I don't like you putting FLAG in front of your education. You know I think you should go; it will probably be the last time you will see all your friends." Sarah reasoned.

"Aelita can't go because of the cards that have been dealt to her, I don't want to go and rub it in her face that she had to transfer to a new school." Jeremy shook his head, "I am good with the not-going-deal."

"If that is your decision I will contact the school and inform them that you aren't going to be there." Sarah nodded, "why don't you go so I can go give Lisa her pass code."

Sarah walked down the steps to see Lisa with her arms crossed glaring at Zoe. Sighing she rubbed her temples and walked towards the group, "Lisa, don't get on Zoe's bad side she will make your life a living hell. Lisa could you please authorize KnIFE to share all information with the control computers so that we can go through all the information, it is the best way we have at verifying your story."

Zoe crossed her arms, "I had asked her to move her toy off the turntable. If Mike or KI3T has to go out we can't send him out with her car taking up the entry space."

"The car's name is KnIFE, learn it and respect it. I bet you don't have that attitude with the other car!" Lisa argued back with her arms crossed.

"Don't make me send everyone to their corners!" Sarah raised her voice. This caught the attention of Jeremy who had been heading into the storage room off of the cave.

"Lisa we need to make this work and arguing with Zoe is not going to make it so." Sarah shook her head, "Zoe has been through a lot with us and if Zoe asks you to do something it is best to just do it as long as you know what she is meaning."

Lisa turned to KnIFE, "KnIFE can you please move off of the turn able and open your data banks to the SSC computers."

Billy used the controls at his station to move the turntable and KnIFE backed itself off of the turntable and off to the side of the room facing where KI3T had been displaced to.

Lisa turned to see Jeremy scanning his card before slipping in through the double wide doors, "What is in there?"

"That is for us to know and you not to know." Billy crossed his arms. "Jeremy and Aelita work in there when they aren't doing their school work. You should not be anywhere near those doors at any time, there is no legitimate reason why you should even be on that side of the cave."

Sarah nodded seeing that things were cooling down, "I will leave you all to your work, Lisa, just don't argue with Zoe and you will be fine."

Sarah went over to the secret room and scanned in. "Where are you in the project?" Sarah asked Jeremy.

"Well we are on hold until Aelita finishes her paper but we have been updating the interior and installing new monitors. By the end of the month we should be able to start integrating the core with the shell. Once that happens we can start linking up the new systems and even improve on the shell by introducing in the improved Shell that KI3T has."

"You two are doing a great job in here. Dad should have given you more credit; you are like him in more ways than one." Sarah shook her head as she left the room and went back to her office.


	4. Fully Fledged trainee

AN: Thanks for sticking with me. I have been a tad busy lately.

* * *

**Full Fledged Trainee**

"Do we tell her?" Billy leaned over to Zoe from his computer.

"Of course not!" She whispered back as she leaned back to her monitor, "if we tell her, who is going to refill our coffee without us having to get it ourselves?"

"This is true." Billy nodded as he looked over to where Lisa had paused in her sweeping. "Are you supposed to be standing by that door?" Billy called out to her, "I don't see your name on that door or doors you can go through!"

Lisa groaned and resumed her sweeping, she hadn't meant to be near that door but she had been asked to sweep the entire cave and she was getting tired of the menial labor; it had been almost three weeks of this day after day after day.

"Lisa, we need more coffee over here!" Zoe called out to Lisa almost immediately after she had gotten back to work.

Sarah watched from her office window and sighed. She remote logged into Billy's system from her computer and reviewed his work. Shaking her head she logged out before her hack could be noticed by the two goofing off techs.

"Billy, Zoe, what do you have for me this morning?" Sarah asked as she went to their station.

"What tells you that we have anything?" Zoe asked coyly.

"I am not that dumb am I?" Sarah shook her head, "I do hold the master pass code here!"

"Darn she is good." Billy shrugged before looking at his system, "You hacked my system? Why mine? It is always my system, is it some sort of girl truce or something?"

"No, Zoe just hits harder." Sarah shrugged, "So what did you find?"

"Nothing at all, the entire file is clean and it is authentic the only information other than a video file that is indeed dated in similar time prints to the vid files we received on and around that day. There are two files and the second one coincides with a few seconds before the crash, he probably crashed right after logging out of that message. There are files in KnIFE that match those of the files we have found and added to KI3T since FBI removed themselves from our lives. All date and time stamps are correct and there is no sign of any of the FBI trap doors that we had to remove from KI3T." Zoe reported unwillingly but in-depth to Sarah.

"Alright, so we have no need to leave her on probation then, do we?" Sarah asked the two of them while giving them the eyebrow.

"Your right, we were just going to tell her as soon as we had a chance to fill you in." Billy choked on his words as Zoe stared at him.

Lisa walked back into the room, "you were going to tell who what?" she asked curiously.

Sarah crossed her arms and discretely nudged Zoe but Zoe refused to talk. Sarah shook her head, "You don't need to listen to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb any more. I have seen sufficient proof to know that you can be trusted. That means you can leave their coffee's right there where you are, they have legs, they can get it themselves if they really want them."

Lisa being a smart aleck placed the two coffee's above her head on a ledge and stepped away from them.

Sarah shook her head but grinned, "Why don't you take today and relax. Tomorrow morning I can meet with you and we can discuss your options from here on out. I still don't want you leaving the base just yet, I need to reinforce your identity and I want you to shadow Mike on a few missions just so I can be sure you have what it takes to survive out there, the people we deal with are the most bad of the bad."

Lisa grinned, "I think I can agree to that. When does Mike return?"

"Later this week and then he will have a few days to hopefully lay low but after that we will discuss your shadowing."

Lisa skipped out of the room and Sarah shook her head before she went into the secret room and addressed the two youths who were working, "So you two are aware Lisa is still on base restriction but she is off of Probation. I will be removing the locks as soon as I get back to my office."

"Make it clear to her that she still shouldn't be in here." Jeremy said looking up from where he lay after crawling out from under the project.

"I will make sure, how is it coming?"

"Jeremy is just finishing the last connection on the core. We will then charge the battery and see what we get from there." Aelita reported as she removed a tool from the tool box.

"You know if you need any help Billy is at his desk right outside." Sarah said as she did almost every day that she checked in on the project.

Jeremy looked up at his sister, "Sarah, Aelita and I saved the world and we disassembled a super computer on our own to get the core out. I think the two smartest students from Kadic can figure out how to put a car back together again. Besides Billy has helped us already with other things, this is minor stuff that we are doing right now."

"If you really trust us, Sarah you would know that we know when something in this project is too much for us to handle on our own." Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Alright I get the picture and I will let you be for now." Sarah held up her hands and backed out of the room.

**Please Review**


End file.
